Assassin
ROLES: Melee DPS, Stealth, Debuff Description: '''Lacking in AOE abilities but is excellent with very quick direct and sneak attacks with low cooldowns. Can go invisible when low on health to set up for next move. PROS: * The one that having the most spells target through Spell Immunes. * Windwalk, Invisiblity. * High Armor Reduction & DOT aura. * Mirror Image. * Evasion, Critical Strike, Cleave. CONS: * No summons. * Low strength leads to low hp, slightly higher than ranger. Skills '''Backstab Appear behind your enemy and stab them quickly before returning to your position Damage Formula: (250 X ability level) + (Agi x(1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) Mana cost: Levels 3mp x Ability lvl Throw Knife Using the art of Stealth, the Assassin releases her throwing knives quickly into her target devestating their life Damage formula: (250 X ability level) + (Agi x(1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) Mana cost: 3mp x Ability lvl Vanish Allows the Assassin to become invisible, and move faster for a set amout of time. When the Assassin attacks a unit to break invisibility, she will deal bonus damage Damage Formula: (250 X ability level) + (Agi x(1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) Damage Type: Hero Mana cost: ((10 x Ability lvl) - 5)mp Daemonic Venom The veins of the assassin fill with poisionous blood from her ancestors, causing nearby enemies to fall victim to its venom Damage Formula per second: (50 x Ability Lvl) + (Agi /4) Assassin Abilities Level 1 Reflexes 1 Natural reflexes give the hero a 20% chance to evade an attack Evasion: 15% * Tooltip incorrectly says 20% Level 2 Split 1 (W) Creates Multiple images of the Hero to confuse the enemy. The Images are created with less power and last for a duration of time. * Images:'''1 * '''Damage Dealt: 10% * Damage Taken: 100% * Duration: 60 sec * Cooldown: 60 sec Level 3 Reflexes 2 Having been in countless battles the Hero has gain a natural reflex which gives the hero a 30% chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 20% * Tooltip incorrectly says 30% Assassinate (E) Delivers a heavy blow and deals serious damage to a single enemy unit causing them to be stunned for a duration of time. * Damage Formula: (Agi x (3+(Hero Level/100))) * Stuns Hero: 1 sec * Stuns Norm: 4 sec * Mana: 500 Level 4 Invisibility (I) Makes a unit invisible. if the unit attacks, uses an ability or casts a spell, it will becom visible. * lasts 120 seconds. * Mana use: 100 Level 5 Reflexes 3 Daemonic blood flows through this hero causing their reflexes to give the them a 40% chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 25% * Tooltip incorrectly says 40% Split 2 (W) Creates Multiple images of the Hero to confuse the enemy. The Images are created with less power and last for a duration of time. * Images:'''2 * '''Damage Dealt: 10% * Damage Taken: 100% * Duration: 60 sec * Cooldown: 60 sec Deeper Wound 1 The Assassin's blade is among the sharpen within the realm it will cut the flesh deep 10% of the time causing 2.5 times the normal damage. Crit: 10% x2.5 Level 6 Cleave The creature strikes with such force that 10% of their damage strikes through to enemies near the primary attack unit. Cleave: 10% Level 7 Fury of Blades Throws hundreds projectiles within a certain area causing massive damage. * Damage Formula per Wave: Agi x 2 * Waves: 4 Level 8 Reflexes 4 Daemonic blood flows through this hero causing their relfexes to give the them a chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 30% * Tooltip incorrectly says 45% Deeper Wound 2 The Assassins blade strikes with precise accuracy causing massive damage. She will hit 20% of the time causing 3.5 times the normal damage. Crit: 20% x3.5 Cleave Allows the attack to deal 15% of maximum damage to units within Melee distance. Cleave: 15% Archilles Heel 1 The hero finds the Archilles Heal is every target. (The hero finds every targets Archilles Heel) * Armor Reduction: 40 Level 9 Reflexes 5 Daemonic blood flows through this hero causing their relfexes to give the them a 45% chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 35% * Tooltip incorrectly says 45% Cleave The Hero slashes through all nearby oppenents with their fiece swings dealing 20% of their normal damage Cleave: 20% Archilles Heel 2 The hero finds the Archilles Heal is every target. (The hero finds every targets Archilles Heel) * Armor Reduction: 80 Flash Strike (Z) Attacks all enemies within range so quickly it happens as if there are multiple heroes. Illusions and summons receive double damage. * Damage per unit: Agi x3 * Aoe: 600 * Cooldown: 20 sec * Mana: 3000 mp Level 10 Split 3 (W) Creates Multiple images of the Hero to confuse the enemy. The Images are created with less power and last for a duration of time. * I'mages:' 3 * Damage Dealt: 15% * Damage Taken: 100% * Duration: 60 sec * Cooldown: 60 sec Cleave Allows the attack to deal 25% of their maximum damage to units within Melee distance. Cleave: 25% Archilles Heel 3 The hero finds the Archilles Heal is every target. (The hero finds every targets Archilles Heel) * Armor Reduction: 120 Killer instincts (X) Strike the target mupltiple times from all angles in this ultimate finishing move used only by the most skilled assassins. * Damage per Strike: Agi x2 * Damage type: Hero * Mana Shield Penetration: Agi/1.5 * Strikes: 10 * Cooldown: 45 sec * Mana Cost: 1500 mp ITEMS * Left ** Lunaris - Fury of Blades: x1 agi * Ultimate ** Xelic's symbol (level 200 req) ** Bralic (level 350 req) Evolution The Assassin's Evolution Location is at the golden Statue on top of the Temple of the Keys. She transforms into the Shadowblade. Category:Daemonic Heroes